


Bell Carnal Bangs Superheroines

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Superheroine Encyclopedia, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: In the world of Superheroines, Bell must build a harem of Superheroines to defeat each of the seven virtues and save the city of Oarario.  For the Superheroines used in this series please refer to this tumblr, https://she-superheroines-encyclopedia.tumblr.com/





	1. Ant Song

**Author's Note:**

> For the Superheroines used in this series please refer to this tumblr, https://she-superheroines-encyclopedia.tumblr.com/

A white bearded man spoke with a smile to Bell while he slept, “Promise me, that when you get to Orario that you try to build your own team of Superheroines.  Make the best Heroines team in the world.  A real hero manages the cosmic particle levels of as many heroines that vye for his loins.  Name them with the greatest Nom de Guerres that your heart can think of.  Conjure the bravery to help rid the world of monsters.”

 

Bell woke slowly as he sat up.  He was just under a tree outside a large city wall.  He woke in a white shirt and black pants under a brown jacket.  He shook out his jacket and pulled it on.  Pulling out a pair of black and red gloves he made his way to the city pulling on the gloves as he walked in his black boots.  

 

He reached into his pants pocket forty minutes later.  He pulled out his smartphone as he approached the gate.  Bell saw a pair of robots at the gate.  Holding up his smartphone he saw the robot open a laser generator door.  The small laser generator emerge from the robot and shoot a small laser light at the phones’ screen.  The phone let out a series of tones that strung together a melody.  This melody satisfied the robot as it spoke in a feminine voice, “Excellent, please come in Bell Cranel.  Is there anything you wish to state?”

 

Bell smiled lightly as he put his left fist to his chest, “I wish for my last name to be Carnal instead of Cranel, and I’ve come to become the greatest hero in the world!”

 

A giggle came out of the robot as if the woman admired him, “Yes, you carnally desired.  I do believe you will be the greatest hero in the world.”

 

Bell looked at the robot with a quirked brow not hearing the almost whispered voice from the robot, “What did you say?”

 

The robot spoke to Bell, “Welcome the Orario.  We do hope that you will be careful while in this city.  And please be careful of the Seven Virtues while walking around the city.”

 

Bell saw a door open as he walked towards it.  He didn’t seem to notice how the robots’ eye followed him.  The image of him was portrayed in a dark room with a woman known as Freya.  She had silver hair and a pair of silver eyes leered at him.  Her deliciously pink tongue slipped out and licked her lips as she said stroking her barely clothed pussy, “Oh, I will watch you assemble a heroine team.  And I shall join them as the Sciencubus that will alter the heroines into deities among woman kind.  And you will be the delicious boytoy that I will use to assert my dominating will.”

 

The Sciencubus spoke summoning a woman from the shadows, “Mia, make sure one of your heroines joins him at the hip.”

 

Mia Grand smiled as she bowed to the Sciencubus that was like a queen over the city, “Understood, Freya.”

Freya smiled as her Frontier Ranger about faced and walked back into the shadows.  Freya took one finger to her hair and twirled it until she put it between her lips.  Her cheeks pinkened as her cosplay tail slipped into her panties.  A small gleeful moan erupted from her mouth as she thought lustfully about the boy.

 

Bell looked at his phone as soon as it made a hum.  A glow came from the phone that summoned the body of a woman made of rainbow light.  The woman looked up at Bell with a smile pulling the hair away from her left eye, “I am the Super-Heroine Encyclopedia or SHE, an artificial program that exists to help with your navigation of the city Orario, registration with Event Centers, Base Listings, Super-Heroine Advertising Forum Threads, Identifying Superheroines, Heroine Stats, Personal Stats, Team Finances and Inventory.  Is there anything you need particular help with?”

 

Bell smiled as he spoke to SHE, “Excellent, could you show me where the nearest Base listing is?”

 

SHE nodded as she went back into the phone screen and dimmed it enough for him to read it.  He walked until he heard a roar.  Looking up Bell saw a floating tower in the sky.  It had cloud circling it and sliding up it as if coiling it.  He saw flying around it several planes, heroines and flying type monsters.  It was the virtue known as Humility.  A monster lair known to look like the leaning tower of pisa only floating in the air above the city.  

 

Bell smiled as he looked at the glorious thirty floor tall monster lair.  The ground began to move underneath him.  Bell looked down as he gasped seeing ants lifting up the bricks.  He was moved to the right and tried to maintain his balance, “Wuah, what’s happening?”

 

Bell looked to the right hoping to find what was happening.  He saw a girl with black twintails sporting a pair of blue eyes.  She smiled at him as two of her ‘arms’ were a pair of robot arms.  Ants flowed out of them as two scent bottles were at the robotic wrists.  Her short petite and youthful frame made her look deceptively like a tween girl.  But, thanks to Bells’ knowledge of Cosmic Particles they only affected people at the age of 18 and older.  He didn’t know why they did, but they did.  So, he knew that she was definitely 18 years old just like him.  

 

The woman said to him with a smile as she pulled him towards her, “You’re lucky I got here in time.”

 

Bell asked her, “Why, what’s going on?”

 

Bell’s question was answered as he heard another roar coming from around the corner, “We had an overflow of monsters from the lairs today.”

 

A bison monster came roaring out from around the corner.  Snout in the air and open wide the monster bellowed out in rage.  Its’ horns jut up as it ran for its’ life.  Blood poured from the body from several gashes.

 

Bell looked as the monster noticed him.  It sniffed the male on the air and steered towards him.  The woman holding Bell pulled him behind her as her two swords got in front of her, “Stay back cutie.”

 

The woman hit the monster with her two swords that were shaped like the mandibles of an ant.  Bell pulled his phone up as he asked SHE a question, “What kind of Heroine is she?  She doesn’t look like a Queen Arthuress.”

 

SHE replied to his question, “She is a Colony, a bug based heroine that is a Constructionist.  Her two robotic arms release various pheromones to command her various ants.”

 

Bell heard the woman say to the bison monster, “Come on big boy, you just need some explosions.”

 

Several ants came out of robotic arms that were Camponotus Saundersi ants.  They climbed over the monsters’ left leg and clamped on as they exploded into an acidic ooze.  The series of explosions were like a percussion song.  Screaming the monster came to its’ knees and looked up at the twintailed Colony heroine.  It moved an arm at her as she hollered out, “Aiz, get your ass here now!”

 

From around the corner came a Queen Arthuress with long blonde hair and yellow eyes.  Her name was Aiz and she leaped into the air with her silver armor.  She spun through the air with her twin swords.  One a Rapier and one a short sword known as a Kopi.  Aiz held them up as she spoke to the Raven twintail calmly, “...I had to take care of the other two.  The Hiryute Sisters needed help with their targets, Hestia.”

 

Aiz spoke as she held one sword up, “...By Oath of the Stag, I shall rend you.”

 

A gold stag appeared around Aiz as she stabbed the bison from behind through its’ chest.  The blood splurged and dripped down the body of the monster.  Hestia covered Bell from getting hit with the blood from the monster.  The monster burst into black ooze soon after.  Bell bowed forward to the heroines, “Thank you, thank you for saving my life.”

 

Hestia smiled at him as she looked very proud of herself, “You can make it up to me with a meal if you truly feel that way.”

 

Bell looked at them as he turned to Aiz, “Would you want to go on the date as well?”

 

Aiz looked at him and regarded him for a moment, “...There might be more around here.”

 

Bell felt his jaw slack as he let out a confused noise, “Huh?”

 

Smiling Hestia said to him with a soft elbow to his chest as Aiz left the pair, “You don’t need to sound so disappointed, Aiz does that.”

 

Bell nodded as he replied to her, “Yes, Hestia.  So, where would you want to go?”

 

Smiling at him Hestia said tossing her left thumb to a small open air cafe, “Why not there?”

 

Bell looked at the business to see it was a potato cafe.  Bell pulled up on his smartphone his paypass and swiped it on the tables’ electronic eye.  The table hummed as Bell sat down with the heroine.  He smiled at her and felt something well inside him.  He couldn’t remember seeing something so amazing from such a pretty thing, “You sure were something to behold, Ant Song.”


	2. A day for clothes shopping

After the Nom de Guerre was given to her, Hestia took Bell by the hand and kissed him all over as she molested his body.  She could hardly control her hands as she dragged him to the bus.  While, on the bus several women smiled at the budding romance that was going on between the two.  Bell just sat there as Hestia straddled his lap and kissed him while groping his back and shoulders.  Wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him into all her kisses.

 

Bell moved on the bus seat to try and slow the unbuttoning of his pants by one of Hestia’s robotic hands.  Bell moaned into the kiss as Hestia spoke to him with a growling voice full of lust, “Say my Nom de Guerre again.”

 

Bell spoke as best he could with a tongue in his mouth, “Annnn Ong.”

 

Hestia felt the bus stop and decided to pull Bell into her arms, carrying him off the bus.  Several of the women commented on how he was like a cute newly married bride.  And how Hestia was going to carry him over the threshold.

 

Hestia kissed Bell as she pushed open a door.  She moaned into his mouth as she said kicking the door closed, “I’m going to enjoy this!”

 

Hestia had taken him to a partially restored temple that was run down at one point.  Once plopped onto a bed Hestia said with a squeal of victory, “Time to have a proper mate flight!”

  
  


Hours later Bell and Hestia laid in bed with Bell resting his left cheek on the large breasts of his dear Ant Song.  Bell was dripping with sweat as Hestia curled some of his hair with one of her fingers.  She smiled down at him as she said to him, “I loved our mating flight.  Did you enjoy it?”

 

Bell panted lightly as he replied to her, “Yes, but, I promised Gramps that I would be the greatest hero and I’d have an entire team of heroines.  I can’t just have you as my only heroine.”

 

Puffing out her cheeks Hestia said to him turning her face away from him, “Fine, but I get to remain your number one.”

 

Bell smirked with a nod, “Of course, my Ant Song.”

 

Hestia smiled as her cheeks became pink and her mind became drunk on the name, “You’re the one that’s going to be singing.”

 

Bell moaned as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his crotch.  He let out a hard fought moanful cry at being molested again.  He was brought up to orgasm quickly and his eyes closed once he felt his prick let loose a splurge of cum.

 

Bell felt the heat of sun rays and opened his eyes.  He saw the filtered light of the morning and sat up in bed.  He saw his phone and moved to get it after peeling himself from the four arms of Hestia.  

 

He walked in the half restored temple looking at his phone.  He was finally in the kitchen under the temple, where was he?  Probably the garage of a temple?  Did temples have basements?  Well, until he could identify it, he’d call it the Under Temple.  Finally in the Under Temple’s kitchen he sat his nude butt in the cold wood chair.  

 

He tapped his phone to see SHE appear on it with a smile.  She opened an app called Heroine Stats, “Now that you’ve named a Heroine, you can access her stats.  You see here that she has five stats that assist in dealing with monsters, situations and villainesses.  The stats are the typical stats for a heroine: Wisdom, Sincerity, Courage, Discipline and Benevolence.  You can build these stats up to 1000.  1000 being the best there is.  A heroine will naturally climb in these, but with each Event she complete she’ll gain some bonus points that you can put into what you think will serve the team best.  Here’s a screenshot of her stats.”

 

Hestia/Ant Song

 

Stats: Wisdom (I-62), Sincerity (I-13), Courage (H-102), Discipline (I-2) and Benevolence (I-98).  

 

Heroine:  [ Colony ](https://she-superheroines-encyclopedia.tumblr.com/post/169393905007/colony-cosmic-particle-concentration-cpc)

 

Bell stood up and looked around the Under Temple.  He found his discarded clothes in what could be mistaken as a living room.  He began to put them on as he went to the bedroom.  He knocked on it and said, “An-Hestia, could we go shopping for some new clothes?”

 

Hestia peeked at him through her black hair and said with piercing blue eyes, “You figured out how my Nom de Guerre turns me on?”

 

Bell sweatdropped as Hestia got up and began to pull on clothes.  She pulled her hairband with antennae on.  As soon as it was pulled on the antennae began to move on their on taking in scents and sounds.  Smiling she said pulling her hair into a pair of twintails, “You smell like me.  Just how I like my man to smell.”

 

The pair exited the Under Temple to walk towards the nearest bus stop.  The bus pulled up with a boy that was driving it with a nervous smile as he was being caressed by his ‘co-driver’ that was most likely his heroine.  Bell walked with Hestia holding one of her hands to a seat.  

 

The pair had arrived at a clothing store that was mainly geared for heroines, but had the occasional male clothing.  Bell supposed that’s how it would be in the new world that had arisen because of Amita Darzi.  She was an ancient alchemist that believed mana could be explained, could be recreated.  And she was right, at a controversial cost in some people’s opinions.  She proved that magic could be recreated through science, but at the same time created a particle that spread farther and faster than any virus.  Changing the hosts of the world either into monsters or heroines.

 

Bell pulled on a red shirt that matched his eyes and a brown suit jacket with elbow patches.  With a pair of red slacks with cargo pockets he looked rather dashing yet manual labor ready. A brown belt came with it that had several pouches on it.  

 

Hestia grabbed him by the collar and said with a growl, “Belllrrr, your look is making me thirsty.”

 

Bell blushed as he gulped and replied to her, “I’ll take it then.”

 

SHE spoke up on his phone, “Excuse me, but you don’t have the proper funds for this purchase.”

 

Smirking Hestia said pulling out from between her breasts as she used her free hand to grab a hand full of Bell’s cute ass, “Don’t worry, as your lovely heroine I’ll cover you in exchange for last nights pleasurable proceedings with my proceeds.”  

 

She swung her phone over Bell’s syncing up her funds with Bell’s phone.  SHE spoke with glee, “Excellent, Bell now has the funds to buy himself a proper two sets of clothes.  A Lair Set set and weapon.”

 

Hestia rose her brows, “Lair crawling already?  With only me as a heroine?  Nah uh, not a chance.  I won’t sign off on it until we get at least one more.”

 

Bell thought on it and spoke with admiration making Hestia jealous a bit, “What about that Aiz heroine?  She seemed like a powerful Queen Arthuress.”

 

Sullen Hestia replied to him, “Not just powerful, practically an Empress in skill.  Sure, her Cosmic Particles aren’t accumulated enough to make her a villianess.  But, they practically are on the tipping point if she doesn’t get Tione and Tiona to jack her off with a dildo.”

 

Bell sullen a bit as he replied to her, “Alright, but I should gear up a bit to make sure that I’m properly protected while on the streets.  You never know when another monster overflow will happen.”

 

Nodding with a hum Hestia replied to him, “True, and it’s not like the other heroine has to go Lair Crawling with us.  But, you should have more versatility than just my powers.  That’s partially why we team up in lairs when we aren’t on teams.  We need every advantage we can get.  Just because we all have peak healing doesn’t mean none of us are immortal.  Well, there are a few that are like the Queen Bees.  But, those politicians can kiss my fine titties.”

 

Bell nodded as he looked at her, “Is there any heroines that you can think of that would want to team up with us?”

 

Smiling at him she looked him up and down as she replied to him, “These things happen more with happenstance, not something that can be planned out.”

 

Bell nodded as he turned away from her and went over to the automatic checkout.  He swung his phone over it and heard the chime on his phone telling him that he had the receipt.  Hestia caught up to him once she grabbed her own bags.  Bell opened up his inventory app and took pictures of his other two outfits plus the original clothes he was wearing.  The original clothes he was wearing were a white shirt with brown jacket and black jeans.  

 

He had now an outfit with a black long sleeve shirt and brown vest with black skinny leg pants that had a red dragon design.  His second outfit was a white & red t-shirt with a black long coat that went well with the red cargo pants apart of the purchase.  Bell had made sure that Hestia would like all his clothes.  He had also bought some black boxer briefs and gray socks.  

 

The clothes and bags vanished into his phone with a red light.  They were in his inventory being broken down into particles and being saved inside his phone as data.  His phone connected to cosmic particle electronic network that allowed data to be assembled into a series of particles that appeared as items or clothes or food.  The technology was made by some Sciencubus that Bell didn’t know.  


End file.
